


Settle

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's not supposed to go like this. L/J First Kiss





	Settle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

AN: This was written for a for lilyjames_fest over on Live journal.    


 

His lips are on hers and she can’t think like this. 

She breaks the kiss and looks down, anywhere but at him, to try and get her brain working again. 

“Lily” James says breathlessly trying to push away the hair that has fallen in her face. “What’s wrong?” 

She can’t believe it, she laughing. “It’s not supposed to be like this James” she looks up at him, a look of confusion coming over his face “you’re not supposed to go right to kissing me. What about the wooing? You’re supposed to bring me flowers, read poetry, take me on a proper date and oh I don’t know, whisk me off my feet!” 

Before James can reply Alice appears at the end of the corridor. 

“Lily! Thank god! I need to talk” she stopped mid sentence seeing James jump away from Lily as though he had been electrocuted. “Oh am I interrupting?” 

“Of course not” Lily said, her face bright red as she quick turned her back on James walked over to Alice. 

“See you around” was all she said to him before quickly disappearing from view.

\-------

The next morning at breakfast Lily was sitting with Alice, Remus, Sirius and Peter. She was too busy eating a bagel and reading Remus’ Daily Prophet to notice what the other were talking about. But when they all fell quite she glanced over the top of her paper to see what had happened to find James Potter sitting across the table from her holding a single lily. 

“I have never been good at poetry Evans. But how about you come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend and I’ll at least be two for two?” 

“Hell maybe you can get three out of four Potter.” She said taking the flower from his hands and putting it behind her ear. She smiled at him before disappearing behind her paper again. “I think I could settle for that.” 


End file.
